


Hide and Seek

by agirl4allfandoms



Series: Superheroes [3]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Clark Kent, Rough Sex, Temperature Play, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: This could be read as a stand alone but it is a continuation of chapter 8 of Eight Slutty Days of Christmas.





	Hide and Seek

They walked hand in hand as Kal trotted in front of them his leash handle looped around their wrists above their hands. Suddenly and without much warning the pup took off barking as he yanked her hand out of Clark’s taking her with him. He stopped short a few feet away before bolting down an alleyway as the man whistled a high pitched note but the sudden stop coupled with the momentum she still had caused her boot to get stuck in a crack as her ankle rolled underneath her and she fell forward, the few feet of snow there was blanketing her fall. “Are you okay?” He asked as he finally reached the spot where she had fallen, having calmly walked instead of using his super speed. “No. My ankle really hurts can you see if it’s broken?” She asked. “It doesn’t appear to be broken, sprained maybe or just severely agitated from these ridiculous shoes.” He stated as he picked her up bridal style and took a hold of Kal’s leash.

“Rude, I didn’t hear you mocking them when you said earlier that you wanted to see me in nothing but them sometime.” She huffed out into his chest. “That was before they caused you an injury.” He said in a huskier tone. “Correction,  _our_ dog caused me an injury. What was he after anyway?” She asked and she didn’t even have to look up to tell he was smiling. She had indeed kept him, both of them and the last month had been pretty stellar. Clark took one day a week to visit and it was an unspoken rule that is was supposed to be a power free day, within reason at least. “A cat.” He said simply. “Are you sure he doesn’t have any Kryptonian DNA? He seems so much stronger than a normal pup his age.” She mused out loud. “I’m positive. I think he’s just a rambunctious thing.” He stated.

Three blocks seemed much closer than before but she was almost asleep in his arms by the time they got back to her apartment. With only the dexterity that he could have he managed to unlock her front door and usher Kal inside, he unhooked his leash and let him roam free. He set her down on the couch as he went to the kitchen to get some ice for her ankle except when he came around the corner she was gone and a trail of clothes was left in her wake. “I know you can’t turn off some of your powers but I don’t want you using your x-ray vision. We’re gonna play hide and seek, an adult version. I know you’ll find me eventually since I’ve given you some incentive but I won’t make it easy for you.” She laughed out and his ears pricked up as he sensed that she was near her room. “Ah, cold.” She supplied when he started walking down the hallway. It went on like that for almost fifteen minutes, till he saw her dart past him to her foyer. “Cold… Oh, warm… Red hot.” She stuttered out as she saw him walking down the small flight of stairs. She contemplated continuing the game and going outside since he hadn’t technically caught her yet but her lack of clothes stopped her.

She put her hands up in mock surrender as he stalked closer. “You found me so what’re you gonna do with me now?” She asked as she backed up till she hit the front door. “Oh so much, little lady.” He said as he sped towards her closing the distance between them easily. She grunted when he collided with her and pushed her hard into the door as it vibrated with the impact. “First things first, jump.” He said as she did as she was told and he caught her cradling his hands under her thighs. “Clark, you’re not gonna-.” She started but was cut short when he zipped up to her room. He set her down on the edge of her bed. She took a minute to collect herself; his super speed wasn’t a power she was a fan of. He leaned her back on the bed leaving her legs to dangle off the edge.

He knelt down in front of her and spread her legs a bit before capturing one ankle in his strong hands and massaging it while lavishing it with kisses. He gave the same treatment to her other ankle except she winced at the contact, he placed open mouth kisses instead and she felt as his cold breath encased the injured appendage. She relished in the numbness to the point where she was lost to the fact that his hands and mouth were slowly moving up towards her clothed center, alternating between the left and right sides. He reached the tops of her thighs just below her panties and bit a mark on each side earning him a throaty groan from her. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tore them off.

He breathed in her scent before he delved into her awaiting heat. He licked a few stripes up and down the entire length of her sex till he brought two of his thick calloused fingers up to pinch her clit. She jolted at the sudden pain as he soothed it by placing his tongue inside her. He began fucking his tongue in and out of her as he coupled it with pinches and flicks to her clit. She cried out at the dual sensations and felt him smirk against her heated flesh. She could feel the cusp of her orgasm approaching and whined when he pulled away. He chuckled before he placed his fingers at her entrance and blew on them to coat them in an icy film before he thrust them inside. “Clark.” She gasped out as he kept up a fast but slow pace and blew on them every so often to keep them cold.

He sucked her clit into his mouth as he picked up the pace of his fingers. The wet squelching sound of her arousal mixed with the melted ice filled the room and had him rutting against air. God, he needed to be inside her like yesterday. He just wanted her to cum first. He doubled his efforts and made his fingers vibrate she almost jolted off the bed as her orgasm hit her suddenly. She came in a gush on his face and hand as her vision went white then black. She came to a little while later pressed against his warm hard body. He was whispering sweet nothings into her hair and humming a lullaby that she didn’t recognize. He shifted when he felt her stir and mumbled something about never having a girl faint on him in bed. She giggled and pushed herself closer to him then she realized he’d taken off her bra and undressed himself. She breathed in his scent he smelled like apple pie and freshly mowed grass but there was always a hint of something otherworldly about it.

He flipped them over so he was hovering above her and settled between her legs. He kissed her deeply as he pushed more of his weight onto her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he dragged his still hard cock through her folds. He thrust into her hard and in one solid movement he was hilt deep. She was so wet that he had to hold himself still before he finished when they were just getting started. He pulled away from the kiss to wrap both hands in her hair as he settled onto his forearms. She angled her hips to urge him to move and after a few calming breaths he did. He set a fast, hard and deep pace. He dropped his head to rest on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He sucked a mark there where he knew it couldn’t be hidden by clothes. She shuddered at the show of possessiveness. Sometimes he was sweet and sensual other times he was fast and rough. The first time they were together he’d made love to her in front of the fireplace but lately if felt like he was claiming her taking her for his and only his, not that she minded. She loved it when he showed his strength in and out of the bedroom.

She clenched around him when he snaked one of his hands down to where they were joined to play with her clit. “Oh, God. Clark, please.” She begged without knowing what she was even begging for. He reared up onto his knees and dragged her with him. He held onto her hips with bruising force as he picked up the pace making it faster, harder and deeper. He took one hand off her hip and placed it around her throat just shy of painfully. He smirked at her before he placed his other hand in his mouth and blew then placed two fingers on her swollen clit. She screamed his name as she convulsed around him and gushed onto both their thighs, his hand and cock. He bit back the roar that threatened to escape which came out as more of a growl as he thrust as deep as he could into her before he spilled his seed against the depths of her walls.

He slumped forward stopping short of crushing her with his weight before he turned them onto their sides. “Clark, can I ask you something.” She questioned as he hummed an affirmative against her hair. “Do you regret saving me that day?” She asked barely above a whisper. “No, why would you think that? The only thing I regret is dragging you into a life where you never know if I’m coming back or not.” He said a little somberly. “You always come back to me even when you were weak from that Kryptonite attack you came here. What I meant was do you regret it cause you thought I deserved it.” She told him as he pulled his soft cock out of her. “Who deserves to be thrown off a ten story building to their death?” He asked her seriously as he turned her around in his arms. “I don’t know. Someone who knew what the person they were engaged to was doing was illegal and didn’t stop them.” She said into his chest as she gently raked her nails through the thatch of dark hair there. “Where is this coming from? You haven’t spoken about that day since you testified in court. Bruce, Diana and I have all been with questionable people. You’re not the first person to be with a criminal and you surely won’t be the last.” He told her as he stroked her hair. “I got a call yesterday from the parole board he’s being released early for good behavior.” She sighed out. “Are they insane he tried to kill you, he had his thugs push you off of a building while he stood there and watched? You only managed to get away with a few broken bones, scratches and bruises because I saved you.” He nearly shouted. “I know but apparently he’s been much behaved while he’s been in prison.” She said barely audible. “I love you. I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to protect you.” He told her as he kissed her like his life depended on it. “I love you too. We’re safe no one knows me or you here.” She said when he pulled away to hug her closely.

He waited until she was sound asleep to suit up and slip out. Kal whined after him as he approached the terrace doors. “No, stay. Look after your momma.” He told the puppy as he closed the doors behind him and took off into the night. He knew where he had to go not that he wanted to, him and Bruce hadn’t talked in a while. He landed in the Batcave with an echoing thud. “I need you to look someone up for me.” He told Bruce then he gave him the man’s name. “It says here that he’s being released early tomorrow morning. Why did you need this information?” Bruce asked him as he printed it out. “Let’s just say me and him have some unfinished business.” He told the other man simply. “Well call if you need back up.” Bruce stated before Clark took off again. He waited until he was a safe distance and set off at sonic speed back to her apartment. He floated outside her window and looked to make sure she was still asleep.

He snuck back in as fast as he could and undressed then laid down next her. He pulled her close and let her scent and body heat envelop him before he willed his mind to shut down. He’d wait until she took Kal out with her for her morning run and then he’d leave to confront the man that nearly killed the woman he loves. He finally let sleep take him with a content sigh.

**_Morning after_ **

She awoke before him which was rare but she didn’t think much of it. She stretched the delicious ache out of her muscles and bones before she put on her running gear. She had a compression sleeve on her ankle so she wouldn’t agitate it further. She grabbed Kal’s leash and tugged him out the door and down the block to the park with a walking trail. He waited until her heard lock the door behind her before he suited up and took off at sonic speed towards the address Bruce had given him. He landed on the street with a thud that nearly cracked the asphalt underneath him. He waited until someone was coming out of the building to enter. He knocked on the apartment door with barely held restraint. As soon as the man opened the door he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and sped him up to the roof. He held him over the edge. “If you come within five feet of her you’ll regret it. I’ll make sure you suffer the same fate you tried to make her suffer. Understand.” He told him and he was only satisfied when he saw the utter fear on the other man’s face. He spun around and threw him back onto the roof before he flew off.

She came back from her run just as he was coming back thankfully she didn’t see him slip into the apartment before her. He used his super speed to set the coffee pot up and get started on breakfast just as she came up the stairs. “You had a late start.” She stated as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Yeah, I guess all that exercise last night wore me out.” He said as he turned in her arms and smirked into her hair. “You’re such a dork.” She laughed out. “But I’m your dork.” He stated. “True. I love you.” She told him before she headed off to the bathroom with Kal on her heels. “I love you too. So much more than you’ll ever know.” He said but the last part he uttered under his breath.


End file.
